


A Little Innocent Voyeurism

by SushiOwl



Series: Steph/Tonya [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay Feelings, Gym, Muscles, Sexual Tension, Wrestling, sexual curiosity, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonya Stark appreciates the way Stephanie Rogers exercises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Innocent Voyeurism

It wasn't spying. Really. It was more like she just happened to walk into the room and hadn't announced herself yet. So what if she had been there half an hour already and had sidled mostly into a darkened corner behind a piece of equipment. That was because she didn't want to disturb Stephanie, who seemed to be very into her work out regiment. Yeah. Tonya would go with that.

When she had come in, Steph had been doing pull ups, bringing the back of her neck up to the bar under her blonde bun. With each one her arms strained and bulged, and she let out a quick breath out through her lips. One of her legs was pulled up, bent at the knee, and the other was straight down, toe pointed. The way her back flexed was hypnotic, all hardness moving under skin and the white cloth of her tank top, creating a definite line in the middle as her muscles flexed around her spine. When she dropped down and bent over, her wrapped hands cupping her knees, Tonya got a perfect view of her shapely backside and thick thighs.

She didn't even know why she stayed in the corner as Steph moved over to the punching bags, taking long easy strides and hooking a towel over her shoulders. Now it was too late to emerge without being totally awkward and needing to come up with an excuse as to why she was hiding in the dark and watching. Maybe she could come out when Steph left. It wasn't like she had anything better to do than watch her beat the crap out of that bag.

She was just so _strong._

Tonya watched her lift her towel to wipe her face and then frown at it. She guessed it was too sodden with sweat already to be much use. Then she turned with a cute little frustrated noise toward the doors the led to the locker room and showers. This was her chance, she thought as she watched Steph disappear through those doors. Now she could leave and no one would be the wiser. But instead she found herself moving towards those doors, her hand reach out to push one open. God, did she really want to follow Steph into the showers? What was wrong with her?

She turned away from the doors and huffed through her nose. This was ridiculous. She did not need to watch the resident super-soldier shower. She needed to go back to her work room and, uh, well, build something. On the other hand, she reasoned with herself as she turned back to the doors, it wasn't like it would be weird for them to shower together. In fact, it would be fair. She had worked up a sweat in her workroom, she could say. No, no, don't be stupid, she chastised herself, turning from the doors again. Cap would see right through that excuse. Though she could always say she left something in that locker that she totally never used.

When she turned back to the doors, she met a pair of quizzical blue eyes and let out a shriek, jumping back. She set her hand over her arc reactor and let out an unconvincing laugh. "Oh, hey Steph," she said, looking around for excuses to verify her presence in the gym.

"Hey Tonya," Steph said slowly, one of her brows going up. "Is there something you needed?"

Tonya swallowed, her eyes going from Steph's face to her hand where she was holding a fresh towel, and she tried to work her brain to come up with some kind of convincing sentences. Immeasurable genius IQ, and all she could think about was the droplet of sweat sliding down Steph's neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to spar," she blurted and immediately wanted to eat those words. What? No! Why would she want to spar unarmored with Captain America? She was gonna die.

Steph blinked, before she smiled so unassumingly. "Sure."

And that was how Tonya ended up on her back over and over again and then once on her face. She groaned into the mat, Steph sitting on her lower back with her arms locked in hers, before she turned her head and pressed her cheek into the mat so she could look up at her. Steph was smiling, looking triumphant. "Do you like beating me up?" she asked breathlessly.

"A little bit," Steph said, releasing her arms and patting her butt before she moved off of her to sit on the mat.

Tonya rolled over and struggled into a sitting position, all of her muscles sore and wailing at her. She managed not to start rubbing them and complaining, instead focusing on not thinking about Steph beating her up on a regular basis. Which meant she did start thinking about it in a clothes optional kind of way, which caused color to raise high on her cheeks. So she cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling. "Uh, yeah, well, just say the word, and I'll be there, y'know, and stuff." Why couldn't she stop talking?

"Thanks for sparring with me," Steph said, bending her legs and draping her arms over her knees. "It was fun." Her smile was kind.

"Sure," Tonya replied with a cough.

"It's fun testing out moves on a partner that's essentially a rag doll."

Tonya looked at her evenly, finding her smile had turned into something playful. She pressed her lips into a line, making a sound almost like a growl. "I'll show you rag doll!" she said, getting her feet under her and launching herself at her. Steph's peel of laughter was lovely, and she went down with a 'whump!' She let Tonya be on top for all of a half of second before she reversed them, sitting on her thighs and pinning her wrists to the mat effortless. She struggled underneath her, pulling at her arms and kicking her legs.

Eventually she stopped with a huff, trying to blow her lock of her hair out of her face. Steph gave a smile, lifting her head to brush her hair behind her ear and gracing her with those sparkling blue eyes. Tonya stared up at her, feeling a weight press down on her chest. Did Steph know what she was doing to her? Did she feel it too? There was only one way to find out.

Using her free arm to push herself up, she pressed her lips firmly against Steph's. She heard her little shocked noise and answered it with a soft groan, sliding their mouths together. Steph's lips were chapped, and she found she didn't mind that. She opened her mouth to trace those rough lips with her tongue.

And then suddenly Steph wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes to find Steph standing and backing away from her, her fingers covering her lips and those blue eyes widening. Then she turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the gym.

"Wait," Tonya whispered after her, her throat tight.


End file.
